Crossword puzzles, word games, etc. are extremely popular pastimes for many individuals, particularly those confined to a relatively sedentary lifestyle or who suffer from various physical handicaps and are unable to engage in more physical activities. Many, if not most, such persons possess relatively clear and sharp minds and enjoy the mental challenge which accompanies such games and puzzles.
While such word games and puzzles may respond to the need for mental stimulation, they provide little in the way of a struggle or conflict, either actual or stimulated. Indeed, such pursuits as crossword puzzles are almost universally enjoyed by a single individual and no provision for competition is made. Even such games as Scrabble, while providing competitive aspects, fail to provide the elements of conflict offered by military or quasi-military games such as chess.
The need arises for a word forming game which serves to stimulate the associated mental processes, and which simultaneously provides elements of conflict and competition between two or more players. The game should incorporate various playing pieces capable of different moves, and provide other rules for engaging in conflict between opposing pieces, while at the same time rewarding players capable of forming words according to the rules.